Angel From Below
by SM together
Summary: When the angel Sango accepts a mission to get her life back she didn't expect to be helping a pervert like Miroku. But to gain her life back she must stop him from wasting his life. Can she do it or will love make a sneak attack?
1. Prologue

Angel From Below  
  
"Sango," A mysterious voice rang out. "I will give you one last chance for life,"  
  
Sango looked up towards the source of the voice.  
  
"I will give you a temporary body, you must use it too bring him happiness once again," The voice said once again. "This is an important and difficult mission, if you succeed, I will give you life again,"  
  
A small smile tugged at Sango's lips.  
  
"However," The voice started again. "If you fail, you will be doomed to an eternity wandering the Shadow World, and he must never discover your secret, or else I will banish you and your brother to the Shadow World,"  
  
Sango twisted her face to an expression of thought.  
  
"Do you accept?"  
  
Sango closed her eyes and made a choice.  
  
"I do,"  
  
This is a small prologue, Miroku will enter the scene next chapter, I promise. Review if you can. I'll try and update as soon as possible. Bye 


	2. The meeting, Sango to Earth

Angel From Below  
Chap. 1  
  
Miroku looked up to the ceiling of his cheap apartment.  
  
He was wasted again.  
  
How did he even manage to live life when he spent most of the night drunk?  
  
One of the few unanswerable questions besides, "Why don't Apple Jacks taste like apples?" and "Will Inu-Yasha and Kagome ever admit they love each other?"  
  
But the answer was not up to Miroku to decide.  
  
It was up to many other things.  
  
With that final thought in mind Miroku fell asleep, sake bottle in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango pulled into the parking lot, quite satisfied that she nailed driving after being dead so long.  
  
She peered at the piece of paper that the "Mysterious Voice" had given her and scowled.  
  
'The "Voice" is such an idiot. I can't believe I'm here in this pit- hole.'  
  
At that exact moment the clouds above her grew dark, and angry. Then the rain poured down.  
  
Sango looked to the sky and said quietly, "Dang, you really are always watching,"  
  
Then, in a louder voice, shouted, "SORRY 'BOUT THAT!!!"  
  
Sango grabbed the keys and made her way to her apartment.  
  
'103, 104, 105... AHA! 106!!!' Sango thought with triumph.  
  
Sango looked at the door on her side, '107.' Sango thought, 'So this is where he lives.'  
  
Sango grabbed the key for her house and stuck it in the key hole, giving it a twist when inside.  
  
Sango pushed the door open and surveyed her surroundings.  
  
The voice had given her furniture and money for the rent and for food.  
  
Too tired too even bother complaining about the stupidity of the furniture Sango laid down on her bed to sleep.  
  
She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ the Next Morning ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku woke up from his restless slumber and got up.  
  
"Owww..." Miroku said while bringing his hand up to his head.  
  
"Dang, have I got a headache,"  
  
Miroku rose to his feet and started to walk towards the bedroom.  
  
Time to get ready for school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango slowly rose from her bed and made her way to her closet.  
  
'Dang it, I hate school.' Was the thought on her mind.  
  
'Always such a waste of time.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At the bus stop ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku walked to the bus stop, still tired from last night.  
  
As he rounded the corner he saw something he never expected to see.  
  
Another person at the bus stop.  
  
A pretty girl to from the looks of it.  
  
Miroku let a small smile creep onto his face.  
  
'A new student.' Miroku thought. 'She'll need some help getting around.'  
  
The small smile changed to a smirk as he drew closer to her.  
  
"Hello pretty child of Heaven, who are you,"  
  
Sango turned around and gave him a look.  
  
"My name is Sango,"  
  
"Sango, what a pretty name, it fits you,"  
  
"Uh huh,"  
  
"Well dear Sango, do you want to know my name?"  
  
"Not really,"  
  
"Good, it's Miroku,"  
  
Sango's eyes widened.  
  
"Hello Miroku, I was wondering, could you show me around the school when we get there? I don't know where anything is and I am afraid I will get lost,"  
  
Miroku gave a warm smile.  
  
"Not a problem my dear Sango,"  
  
The sound of screeching brakes broke through the fiber of their conversation as they both turned around.  
  
'I can't believe I found him so early. This will be great, I'll have Kohaku's body and mine back soon.'  
  
A wandering hand found its way into Sango's thoughts, or rather found a way onto her bottom...  
  
"HENTAI!!!"  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. I have really been cramming for this big test we took. It's over now so I might be able to update sooner. Might being the key word. I think that this might have been to story where I actually got more than 4 or 5 reviews for 1 chapter. Wow, I got 7. That is a lot for me. I usually I get 7 for 2 chapters of something. Nobody reviews my fics. AM I A BAD WRITER!!! WAAAAAA!!!! Oh well. Review if you can. BYE!!!  
  
InuYashBishi334: Thanks. I updated. I read your new chapter too. Good job!!!  
  
unlike any other: I know about the to and too thing. It's a hard mistake to find. You are very perceptive. The other chapter was just a prologue. It was meant to be short.  
  
edragon: Well I updated. Finally... Thank you.  
  
Lily Thorne: Yea!!! GO SM!!!  
  
Shohoku no Miko: Don't worry. I'll continue it. Sorry about your sister... (  
  
Queen of All Chipmunks: AHHHH!!! NO!!! NOT CHIPMONKS!!!!  
  
Killer Goldfish: I agree with you. But I couldn't think of anything else. 


End file.
